Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder
by CrowsAce
Summary: Naomi Knight moved to Georgia America when she was 16, moving school's-led alone country is bad enough, it's probably even worse when she ends up on the wrong side of the bitchest person in the school, but what happens when she befriends the 'odd' Jonathan Crane? Eventual Crane/OC Rating M
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty is in the the eyes of the beholder.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything DC related**

**Summary: Naomi Knight moved to Georgia America when she was 16, moving school's-led alone country is bad enough, it's probably even worse when she ends up on the wrong side of the bitchest person in the school, but what happens when she befriends the 'odd' Jonathan Crane? Eventual Crane/OC**

**A****/N:****Hey there, I know this has been done before, but I figured what the hell might as well give it a try :)**

**This story is told from Naomi's pov, however there maybe some Jonathan's pov in later chapters, maybe even others, we shall soon see, also, as I live in England I'm not too sure how America's school system is like so im just following this:**

**HIGH SCHOOL: **

**9th grade: Ages 14-15 **

**10th grade: Ages 15-16 **

**11th grade: Ages 16-17 **

**12th grade: Ages 17-18 **

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, also all chapters will at least be 1,000 words or over.**

**Chapter One**

_People's thoughts_

* * *

Sighing nervously, I straighten my white dress, trying to pull the creased parts straight, biting my bottom lip, I look up glancing at the mirror.

My dark brown hair was down and wavy, my teeth were straight and white-_thank you braces that I no longer have_-behind pink plump lips, my nose and rosy cheeks were dusted with light freckles, I had green eyes surrounded by dark lashes. All in all, not that bad, back in England, everybody would say I would remind them of a porcelain doll-which I admittedly felt a little offended by as the dolls themselves do give me the creeps.

Walking over to my bed I plonk down and reached under my bed to grab my shoes-luckily for me, this high school has a no uniform policy so I can wear whatever I please, it wasn't like that in England, we had to "represent" the school by looking perfect.

After putting my shoes on I walk back to the mirror, I had decided to wear my sleeveless white dress, the bottom half had ruffles and was layered, the dress stopped just before my kneecaps; I had decided to go with my black Doc Martin boots; twirling side to side I smiled as my dress span out around me.

"Naomi, five more minutes then we have to go."

Turning towards my bedroom door I call back to my father, "Coming dad."

Letting out another nervous sigh, I look back at my room, it was nice and spacey and even had some wooden beams across the high ceiling and some even coming down to the floor, there was even a platform on one side of the room by the window, where I had my bed placed, it was called a daybed that people have in their conservatories so they can nap during the day, _how weird is that?_ The only reason I chose it was because of the rail that was around it, I'm planning on putting lights around it.

At the moment the room was just white, however this weekend (and maybe some days after school) I plan on adding a bit of colour to it, I hadn't had enough time yet, haven't even finished unpacking

"'Mia?"

"Yes coming dad."

Turning to my wardrobe one of the doors was open and on top of it my hat perched on the edge, smiling I reach up and grab it and place it on my head, it was a black hat with white strap running around it, it went well with everything I wore, walking over to my door and taking my leather beige jacket of the door, then made my way downstairs to see my dad standing beside the door keys in hand, when he heard me coming down the stairs he looked up and grinned.

"Ready then pumpkin?"

I gave him a nervous smile as I made my way over to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Chuckling he unlocked the door and guided me outside to the car.

"Ah you'll be fine pumpkin, try to keep your temper in check."

Looking up into familiar green eyes I gave him an offended look that ended up turning into a smile, "I'll try dad but I can't control everything" I say laughing.

Shaking his head and laughing at me he opened the passenger side of the door, dropping my school bag he must of been carrying on the floor of the car.

"Come on, get in mini hulk, I best get you to school, I need to go into town straight after, so your gonna be a little early today."

I glare at him for calling me "mini hulk" and get into the car heaving another sigh. as we pull away and go down the road, I notice another old farmhouse, as we go by I'm almost certain I saw someone glaring through the flyscreen door however they were gone when I looked back they were gone.

* * *

Butterflies fluttered about in my stomach as my dad drove off whilst I turned to face the rather bland school building, it was still early so only a few older students were starting to turn up.

Sighing (I sigh a lot now days) I follow the signs that lead to reception.

Once inside I walk over to the counter, it was just as bland inside as it was out, it was all grey, some brown furniture here and there, hopefully there will be some colours and less blandness in the classrooms.

"Can I help you dear?"

Clearing my throat I give the old receptionist a nervous smile.

"Hi, umm, my name's Naomi Maria Knight, this is my first day here, umm, I was told to come to reception and collect my timetable and school map." Damn I sound as nervous as I feel, hopefully I can calm myself down by the time lessons start otherwise they'll eat me alive!... _Stupid brain making me think that other children are like a pack of wild animals._

The old woman chuckled and began typing my name into the computer, probably searching for me on the school database.

"Nervous sweetie?"

"Just a little." I replied with another nervous smile.

Giving another chuckle the woman stood and walked over to the printer whilst saying, "Don't worry sweetie, just take a few deep breaths and remember, just be you."

_...What an appalling piece of advice!_

I gave her a smile as she came back over and handed me the sheets of paper. "Thanks."

"Anytime sweetie."

Heading out of the building I look over at my time table, it was a two week rota with different lessons (or the same lessons at different times). This week was week A according to the acceptance letter I had received the other day, and since its Wednesday I had my art class first then music, which thankfully enough were in the same building block and then I have a free study time until two when I have my hour and a half psychology class, I was quite looking forward to these lessons, I was a little worried as the teacher said I would do well a year forward, so instead of being in the tenth grade I was in the eleventh grade, though she did say another student was also moved up an extra year with me as well, so hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Sighing yet again I begin making my way towards the arts department, now I most definitely can't wait for these lessons to begin.

* * *

****A/N: I hope it was OK, I'm not too sure please R&amp;R ********(********｡◕‿◕｡********)****

**~Crow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty is in the the eyes of the beholder.**

**Chapter two**

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, thank you to those who faved and followed this story, and special thanks to EveApplefield, blackalligator and kinkymistress87 for the reviews.

I just want to quickly say that last time I wrote the first chapter in first person however from now on its going to be in third person as I find it easier to write that way.

P.S. I apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

_People's thoughts._

* * *

"Have you seen Ashley Gee yet, such a hottie! Did you hear he's trying out for-"

"-Has any of you seen what Sherry's wearing, I'm so jealous-"

"-Already have so much home- hey!? Who's that is she new?"

Everywhere all that could be heard was the sound of gossiping teenagers, moaning about their teacher's, school work, home work, talking about 'who's hot and who's not', the latest fashion, and quite recently Naomi.

All day long people had been staring at her and whispering things; no one had yet to come up to her or say anything yet, even in her classes they just stared as though she was an alien visiting from space.

Currently, she was making her way to the dinning hall for lunch; so far she had found that her lesson's were rather enjoyable, she had her art lesson first, which was for two hours, the teacher, Mr. Preacher, had told the class to continue on with their work before sitting down next to her and explaining exactly what he was expecting from her and what her course work.

Naomi she thought he was an awesome teacher, and she was sure the other art students would agree with her... if they would have spoken that is.

Next was the music lesson, this time it was just for an hour, the teacher of this lesson, Mr. Hughe, had told everyone to get into their groups and then go into the practice rooms and continue making/practicing their pieces.

When he had realised she was the only one left he explained that since everyone was already sorted into their groups and were content with the way things were that she was going to have to go solo, it would have been ok had he not insisted that she had to do vocals as well. _Give me a guitar or a piano and I can make you smile or cry... have me sing... I could make you cringe and wish you were deaf._

Entering what must have been the dinning area, a drab looking room packed with loud students, Nomi began looking for somewhere to sit, when she walked passed what they surfed as food she couldn't help but be thankful that her father had made her make her own lunch the night before to bring in.

Once again students stared and whispered as she walked by. She shouldn't of been surprised really, she stood out like a sore thumb , whilst she was wearing a white dressed that stopped just above the kneecaps, all the other girls pretty much wore skirts that should of really been called 'belts' and wearing crop tops that showed off orange tanned skin, there were some girls dressed more modestly but they were few.

So really considering that over most of the girls were all orange colour her pale appearance in comparison must be odd to them.

Walking past a particularly rowdy table she couldn't but stare at one girl in particular who was also staring-or rather glaring back at her.

"I think all British people are snobs, don't y'all agree?" Said the girl in a nasally voice. The group the surrounded her began laughing, some even saying "Good one Sherry."

_Ahh, so this is the famous Sherry Squires I've heard so much about, no surprises she's the fakiest person here._

They all looked over smirking and sneering but Naomi just smiled sweetly at them in turn, watching as their smirks morphed into looks of annoyance.

Continuing on and ignoring the stares and gossiping around her she finally found a table right at the back of the hall, there was someone already sitting there but seeing as the boy was on his own and reading a book she was sure he wouldn't mind.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" Naomi asks him, smiling politely.

As he looked up at her over his book she had to hold back a grin at how big his glasses were for him, she thought it looked cute, but was certain he wouldn't appreciate hearing that.

He gave a sharp nod of his head before going back to his book: Psychology: Phobia's and Fear's.

Placing her bag on the table, she began to rifle through it, pulling out her lunch box and her notebook before placing her bag down on the floor by her feet.

As she began eating she flipped open her notebook and looked over what she had next: A free period, then psychology.

She chewed at her food thoughtfully as she considered what she could do during her free time, she could either do some research for her art to help her choose a topic to focus on for her coursework; find some inspiration to come up with something for her music lesson, or even go over her psychology work.

Her thoughts trailed of however when someone cleared their throat.

Looking up the boy stared at her dully before jerking his head over to the side, gesturing to the rowdy group from earlier.

"Your friends," he said with slight annoyance, "Are gesturing for you."

Giving him a somewhat confused look, she looked over to the group who began making rude stupid gestures.

Raising an eyebrow she turned back to look at the boy, who was looking at the group with barely contained disgust.

"They're no friends of mine." She was aware it properly came out sounding haughty, but she didn't really care if she sounded like a snob, it was much better than acting like apes like they were... _actually, I think that's an insult to apes._

The boy gave her a curious yet guarded look. "Oh."

She took a moment to study the boy in front of her, she couldn't really tell at the moment but she had a feeling that she was just a bit taller than him, he had a pale complexion and freckles everywhere, and he was wearing those big glasses that covered startling curlean blue eyes, the glasses and freckles made him look young, though he had to be the same age as her; his hair was a dark auburn colour, it was also somewhat greasy.

He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt with a sweater vest over the top, he looked like a nerd, and the big book he was reading helped add to that.

She had no doubt he was bullied frequently for his appearance.

Once again the sound of the boy clearing his throat brought her back to reality, she realised she must have been staring at him for a while.

Smiling lightly at him she decided to introduce herself.

"My name's Naomi by the way."

The boy gave a curt nod before replying in a somewhat cold voice, "I know, you're all everyone seems to be talking about today..."

After a moment she realised he wasn't going to give her his name, she didn't mind really, she had a feeling the boy had a right to be well guarded.

"I see... hmm I wonder what they've been saying."

"That you seem to be a stuck up cow."

She couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement, it was just the fact that no one has even said a word to her and they are already judging her, it was also the way the boy said it.

Said boy was currently giving her an odd look.

"Don't you care about what they're saying about you?"

"Not really no, I don't have time to waste on such tedious things said by petty school children..." She had a thoughtful look on her face as she trailed off that soon turned to one of amusement as she added, "Though they may be right on the stuck up bit."

_A twitch! Ha so this boy can smile!_

Indeed, the boy's mouth twitched as if to smile in amusement, however his expression went back to being blank, though there was some amusement in his eyes.

"So, what did you say your name was?" Naomi asked somewhat innocently.

"I didn't" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned a shark like grin before replying, "A challenge then, this should be fun."

Before anything else could be said however, the alarm on her phone went off, looking at it she let out a 'tsk' sound and began putting her belongings away.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation sort," She said as she began getting up, "As I would like to go and speak to one of my teachers before lunch is over."

Looking over at the boy she gave him a smirk, "Till next time Jonathan Crane."

She watched as the boys eyes widened in shock; before he had time to recover she swung her bag over her shoulder and began making her way out of the hall, silently patting herself on the back for getting a reaction out of the seemingly stotic boy.

_I wonder if he'll realise that I saw his name on the notebook he had out on the desk?_

* * *

**To. Be. Continued.**


End file.
